


Rising in the East

by AceTrainerAlicia



Series: The Adventures of Jaina: A Faith Renewed [16]
Category: Runescape
Genre: F/M, Gen, Player-Owned Ports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceTrainerAlicia/pseuds/AceTrainerAlicia
Summary: The World Guardian suspected that the missionary was determined enough to take the scroll fragment from the Zarosians in the Eastern Lands that her words alone would not dissuade him. There was only one thing to do: take matters into her own hands and get there first.





	1. Chapter 1

“I’ve told you once, I’ve told you twice, Tomlin—the answer is still no!”

“But, Portmaster, this is of great importance!” The portly missionary sounded just as confused as he did frustrated. “This is far more essential than a mere terracotta cache—have you not hoped to find this final scroll fragment for some time now? It is the only one of its kind!”

“Perhaps, and I will think of a way to obtain it,” she replied, adjusting one of the white ribbons in her bright purple hair, “but this is not the way! I can’t condone you stealing from this church, not even for the scroll piece.”

“The heathens will not be likely to simply hand it over peacefully or bargain with you,” Tomlin pointed out. Jaina was normally so sensible despite her youthfulness and lack of life experience; surely she should understand simple reason. “It will be simple enough to create a non-lethal diversion—my companions cause a frenzy and get the priestess’ attention, and I take the scroll and run while she is distracted! It worked perfectly for the Zamorakian preachers who had scroll fragments.”

Steadfastly Jaina shook her head. “I will not lend you a ship to go to that church, Tomlin, not now and not ever! It is better that you go with Zu Zu to investigate that chi source that opened up off the coast of the Spires of Grief—we need more chi anyway.”

He felt his heart sink, but before he could protest, Zu Zu spoke up from beside him. “It would be my pleasure to work with him again, darling!” The graceful occultist winked at Jaina and gave her that trademark sultry smile that always made Tomlin shiver a little. “We do not mean to stress you out so much; you must have your hands full with the baby on the way! I do envy the lucky fellow who caught your eye…”

Jaina turned a deep red, a flustered awkward grin spreading across her face. “Y-yes, I do rather have my hands full preparing… It’s kind of stressing me out more than usual!”

Tomlin hung his head and gave a defeated sigh. “Very well,” he said, not wanting to risk the unpredictable wrath of a woman with child, “as long as she keeps her hands to herself.”

“Oh, Tommy dear, you know I’ll be on my best behavior,” Zu Zu purred, smirking broadly at him. “Have I ever laid a hand on you to date?”

“You have, actually,” he remarked, his face flushing slightly. “You did grab my hand on our last expedition.”

“But only because we were running from that flock of angry bladewings.” Zu Zu closed her eyes, giving a dreamy sigh. “Their temper makes you seem positively docile by comparison!”

Tomlin’s face grew redder at the comment, and Jaina smiled at the two of them. “Well, I’d advise you both to go prepare!” she said, a little too brightly. “The ship will be ready to set sail in a couple of hours, so go check in with the captain, okay?”

“But of course, darling! Come along now, handsome.” Zu Zu beckoned wildly for Tomlin to follow her out of the office, and he suspected she was purposely making a show of not taking his hand in order to get under his skin. Silently he prayed for the patience to remain calm and let the guiding light of Saradomin fill his mind and keep it clear, and followed closely behind her.

“I don’t understand,” he murmured, holding onto his hat as a brisk wind swept through the port. “She’s been keen to find the last fragment of the scroll for a stonescale koi cape for such a long time, and now, when I discover news of its whereabouts at last, she’s suddenly adamant that I not retrieve it! It just doesn’t make sense… is it merely because of the stress of bearing her child that she’s acting so strangely?”

“On the contrary, my dear Tommy, it makes perfect sense to me.” Zu Zu brushed a lock of glossy auburn hair behind her ear. “Did you not remark that you could see from the way she would pray that she was devoted to her faith, even though her god was most assuredly someone other than your lord of light? Did you not admire her for that?”

Tomlin stared at her confusedly. “I do not see what that has to do with her suddenly not wanting the scroll fragment, my heretic friend.”

The occultist shook her head. “It’s not that she doesn’t want the scroll—think about it. She consistently hasn’t agreed to your requests to go to this temple of Zaros, when she was willing to lend you ships to take you to other shrines that had resources, or even to take a scroll piece from a rival preacher awhile back. Could it be that she may well be devoted to Zaros herself?”

“Do not utter such slanderous words!” he exclaimed, loudly enough to startle some nearby dock workers, and had to stop to calm himself. He had once been unnerved by the perverse suggestions Zu Zu would frequently tease him with, but this was the first time true words of poison had fallen from her lips. “The Portmaster is a good woman; she would never be a servant of the Terrible One, the predecessor of Zamorak!”

“I was not suggesting that she wasn’t a fine young woman,” Zu Zu said, reaching to pat him on the shoulder. “Far from it! It is simply apparent to me that she just happens to follow a god you personally might not be too fond of, and wishes to protect her fellows.”

“You do not understand the significance of your statement, Zu Zu,” Tomlin pointed out, stepping out of the way of her hand. From time to time he still failed to consider the general godlessness of Wushanko folk, even though he had little excuse to be so forgetful of that fact anymore after his work with the sea orphans. “Before Zamorak rose to power to blight the world with his foul machinations, he was a mere mortal—the story goes that he served under another great evil, the Empty One whose true name we dare not speak lest he rise again. Zamorak’s lust for power was such that, after careful planning, he struck down the Empty One and stole his power, arising as the new god of chaos and evil! To say that the Portmaster might be a servant of that strange, unknown, yet terrible god is to imply that she means to cast the world once more into the very darkness that Saradomin’s light is meant to protect us from!”

“Is it, though?” Zu Zu quirked an eyebrow at him. “Perhaps she might not see it that way. Perhaps she may have heard a different version of the story—either of you might well have a distorted perspective on the whole matter! And if I recall correctly, you used to have a problem with her reputation for using unorthodox magic.”

“Distorted?” Tomlin repeated, scratching his beard. “It is true that I thought her a dangerous witch before we met, but I’ve never known her to use that magic for evil purposes… but that is merely a matter of her having great power and not misusing it. This is a much graver matter!”

“But would your old self have beaten her for knowing it, even if she had done no wrong?” Zu Zu’s silky voice was uncharacteristically serious. “You’ve come a long way from the Cudgel you used to be—no more rushing into things, no more letting your temper blind you. There’s likely more to this matter you do not yet know, and you would do well to consider that.”

Frowning deeply at the memory of his old ways, he adjusted his collar. More to the story? What did she mean? That he should try to learn why Jaina might follow such a dreadful god? He didn’t know anything about the Empty One other than the story of how Zamorak had smote him down and took his place; the whole thing had happened so long ago that it seemed all the information had been lost to time, and he had no idea just what kind of views a follower of the Empty One would hold or what kind of vices they might engage in. The resurgence of a following for him was still troubling news—even with how much further east Dhar Pei’s Vantage was from Hyu-Ji, their presence was still cause for concern, and they should not have the scroll fragment either, not when it was better off in better hands. Who knew when and how they would come for the sea orphans, trying to sway them away from Saradomin’s ways? At least with Zamorakians, he knew just what to expect of them.

But how would Jaina have heard of the Empty One, with the knowledge of him so thoroughly forgotten? Wait, what a question—there was an emissary in Varrock claiming to preach his ways. That shady figure must have been the one to sway her, lead her astray with honeyed words… no, he couldn’t believe it. She wouldn’t fall for something like that, not her, who’d graciously provided the ships and resources he’d needed, who’d helped make sure he could protect and defend Hyu-Ji and the orphans, who’d made it possible to defeat Quin and make the eastern seas safe once more.

“Lost in thought about this, Tommy darling?” The usual twinkle had returned to Zu Zu’s brandy-brown eyes as she gave him a reassuring smile. “Well, you’ll have time to think it over on board the ship. But if you ask me, the best way to understand what’s going on is to talk to dear Jaina about it! Don’t let your passion rile you up when you do—be patient, listen, and hear her out before you talk! I’d much prefer you saved that passion and righteous fury for the bedroom.”

Tomlin sighed, his face growing hotter, and shook his head. “You know I don’t intend to engage in such debauchery. Friends we may be, but I must draw the line somewhere.”

“I know, I know.” Her head drooped a little, and he could see the disappointment written all over her face, as it often was whenever he had to rebuff her. ”But I simply can’t resist a little friendly teasing! You truly are cute when you’re flustered, just like the dear Portmaster!”

Tomlin arched an eyebrow at her, frowning deeply. “Must you continue to make such advances towards her? Her husband would most assuredly not take kindly to your behavior.” Undoubtedly Jaina did have one, considering her now swelling figure, though how long they had been married for or what the fellow was like was as much a mystery to him as most of her personal life.

“I am sure her lover would understand that it is all in good fun,” Zu Zu said casually. “We do not exactly know for sure if she is properly married—perhaps the baby could have even been born from a single night of explosive passion!”

“She is a virtuous and honorable woman; she would never resort to philandering!” The missionary really did not understand what had gotten into his companion today. “Surely you have seen how off-put she is by your advances? What makes you think she would ever resort to vices with men she meets once?”

Zu Zu shrugged. “I’m simply saying there’s much we don’t know about her, let alone anything about her baby’s father. Anyway, you know I have standards, handsome; have I disrespected your wishes not to be touched? Have I done more than merely chat her up? Anyone who’s been with me has very much wished to be—and I aim to keep it that way.” She winked slyly at him. “I still hold out hope you’ll come around one of these days! And her lover is probably quite the looker himself.”

Tomlin sighed again, hanging his head. She was hopeless, as usual—well, whenever the Portmaster’s husband did decide to pay a visit to port only to overhear Zu Zu’s flirtatious remarks, she would do well to remember that he had indeed warned her.

“Let’s just be on our way,” he murmured, heading onto the dock. “We shall have more time to speak further on board.”

~***~

Jaina wasted no time assigning the ship captains to voyages and taking resource inventory, though she found it hard to focus on the task at hand as she did. She couldn’t take her mind off that Zarosian temple in Dhar Pei’s Vantage, off the fact that the priestess in charge of it had a scroll piece. She had to do something before Tomlin did for sure!

The portly missionary had changed quite a bit since first coming to the port, determined to spread the word of Saradomin to the Eastern Lands. Where once he had gazed at her with the cold, steely eyes that many a Saradominist priest regarded her with and spoken to her grudgingly, he now looked at her with respect and admiration; where once he had practically demanded she grant him a ship to sail to Hyu-Ji, he now addressed her more politely and even made small talk about how the sea orphans were faring. In some ways it was strange not to be so tense and nervous around him anymore, especially with the babies on the way and how important it was to keep their parentage secret.

However much he’d changed for the better, one thing about Tomlin remained constant—his iron will and determination. Jaina knew all too well what it was like to have such a steel resolve, and didn’t believe for a minute that she had dissuaded him from going after the scroll piece. Every inch of him, from his blazing blue eyes to his resolute voice to the battle-ready way he’d gripped his mace, had oozed a dedication to obtaining it that he hadn’t come close to expressing about the church’s terracotta stores.

He would act on his own at some point, likely sooner rather than later. She had no choice but to get there first, speak with the priestess about the scroll fragment, and defend the local Zarosians if he did show up or send allies.

The question was, how was she going to get there? She didn’t know any teleport spells to the Wushanko Isles, and travel by ship wasn’t a viable option. Not only would it take too long, she couldn’t afford to go on a long sea voyage while carrying two hungry babies—the seasickness would be even worse than if she weren’t with child, and she would have to go through the bulk of the rations on board and directly cause several crewmen to go hungry. There wasn’t time to mull it over either; she had to make sure she could get there quickly, ahead of Tomlin.

“We’ve got to think fast,” she murmured to her stomach, and quickly gathered enough spare Wushanko chimes to put in her money pouch before she left the port. “Perhaps your father could be of assistance?”

As she pulled the necessary teleport runes from her bag, Jaina suddenly found herself frowning, staring at the soul runes in her hand. She had not yet told her beloved much about her time running the port, let alone about Tomlin. Would he deem him a threat that needed to be removed, or be angry enough to go after him? Would he think him a threat merely for working with her or being in proximity to the children?

No, no, she mustn’t be so anxious. Azzanadra knew how to control himself; to presume that he wouldn’t was rather insulting and a gross underestimation of his capability. He would’ve had to anyway, given all he’d had to endure and the various duties his position had entailed.

“I swear, you two do addle my brain sometimes,” she remarked, casting the teleport spell. “Come on—your father will be pleased to see us anyway, I’m sure!”

Taking a moment to brush off her skirt, Jaina hurried down the winch and into the temple proper, panting as she did a very hasty curtsy towards the altar. “Good afternoon, Azzanadra,” she greeted, smiling awkwardly. “I don’t mean to barge in in such a hurry, but…”

Azzanadra adjusted his hat as he turned to look at her, his brow furrowing. “There is a matter of great importance you seek to bring to my attention, I take it.” Stepping closer to her, he looked over her stomach. “Are the children at risk? Have the traitors been sending spies after you again?”

“Not that I’m aware of,” she replied. “You’ve heard about the faithful trading in the Eastern Lands and spreading the word of Zaros, I’m sure?”

“Indeed, although Akthanakos has been the one directly involved with that,” he said, frowning pensively. “Is there news from the east? I have not heard of anything out of the ordinary going on there.”

“In a sense, yes.” Jaina took a moment to gather her thoughts before she spoke again. “I’ve been running a port part-time, where I work with adventurers both from the Wushanko Isles and wanting to travel there… one of those adventurers is a Saradominist missionary, and more of a fighter than a preacher at that. He… he is aware of the Zarosian presence, and has requested ships from my fleet in order to raid the new temple in the East before—he has not yet attempted to do so on his own without my permission, but I don’t think he’ll give up on his endeavor this time!”

“What?” His dark eyes flashed, and he gritted his teeth as his hands clenched reflexively into fists. “If this man means to hunt down the faithful, he must be apprehended and stopped at once before he rallies others to his side! Did you not realize the danger he posed sooner?”

“I… He’s after knowledge and not blood, at least—an ancient scroll, to be precise.” She shifted uncertainly in place, swaying slightly back and forth on her feet. “He claimed he simply intended to steal it… I sent him off on a ship elsewhere, but he could try to procure a smaller boat while it’s docked and strike out on his own. If I could get there first and inform the faithful, help them to prepare accordingly… but I don’t know any teleports to the Wushanko Isles…”

“I would be able to teleport us both directly there now.” There was a strong sense of urgency in his tone. “As I am unfamiliar with the Eastern Lands, a map with the location of the correct island would be of great use—show me, and I will be able to zero in on it and take us there at once.”

“You could? You would?” Of course, how could she not have considered that in the first place? “Yes, I have one right here…”

Reaching into her bag, she unfurled the rolled-up world map to show him and quickly fished out a smaller map of the Wushanko Isles after it. “This is where we need to go—” she motioned to the location of the isles on the world map—“specifically, this island here.” She pointed out Dhar Pei’s Vantage on the smaller map.

“Then let us waste no more time!” Pulling her securely into his arms, he took a moment to scrutinize the map before casting the teleport. She gave an astonished cry as the world swiftly changed around them and a sudden breeze whistled past.

They were now standing upon a green hillside sprinkled with flowers, beside a directional signpost inscribed with the odd symbols that made up Wushanko writing. A reddish dirt path wound its way down the steep slope of the hillside, and at the bottom of the hill Jaina could see a little seaside town with several little boats out on the water off the coast and small buildings with glossy shingled roofs. People were milling about in the market square, though she could not make out what the various stalls had for sale or what kind of person the large statue in the center of the square was depicting. In the distance to her right, where one of the arrows on the signpost was pointed towards, was a red clay quarry where miners were hard at work under the afternoon sun.

Releasing her from his embrace, Azzanadra turned around and beckoned for her to follow suit. “The faithful have been hard at work here indeed, I see.”

Curiously Jaina turned around to see that the path led all the way up the hill to a shrine built of terracotta, the gilded symbol of Zaros above its royal blue double doors clearly marking its purpose. A deep indigo-painted wooden archway stood over the path towards the shrine, and a tiny silver windchime hung beside the doors, the sunlight reflecting off its surface. Just before the doors stood two terracotta statues on either side of the path, each looking to be just about her height; the one on the left sported a distinctive and unmistakable two-pronged hat.

“Might that be your father up there?” she mused to the babies. “Let’s get a closer look!”

Her eyes never left the statue as they approached the temple, and as they came up close she could see that it was definitely supposed to be Azzanadra, although it was far from an exact rendition. While the hat and the hood underneath it were accurate and he bore a regal and commanding pose and expression, the face stripes were three crescent moon shapes across his forehead and cheeks. In one hand he carried a scepter bearing a large symbol of Zaros on the top. He was wearing a flowing Eastern robe tied with a wide sash, partially opened in the front, and had a loose stole draped over his shoulder. It was the sort of formal outfit a khan would wear, she knew; she had seen Marcus Fine dressed up in similar robes occasionally since he’d been named khan of Hyu-Ji.

“I should very much like to see you wear something like that,” she remarked, smiling her beloved’s way and squeezing his hand. “This look does certainly suit you!”

“Hmmm, perhaps it might—still, such a robe would likely be impractical to wear when not in human form, as it would be made of fragile silk and lack necessary padding underneath.” Pursing his lips thoughtfully, Azzanadra turned to gaze at the other side of the path. “However, that elegant garment there would certainly suit you very well, I must admit.”

Jaina turned to look as well, and she let out a surprised gasp when she saw the statue directly across from Azzanadra’s. This one was of a human woman, dressed in a loose and airy-looking robe with oversized sleeves and secured with a high, wide sash—Xuan the merchant had said this particular kind of robe was called a yukata, she recalled, and worn mainly in the Scythe, Pincers, and Loop for spring and summer festivals. It would have seemed unfamiliar and unassuming if not for the face and hair—the hairdo was still distinctively Eastern, with the pigtails done up in ornate odango buns, but the shape of the bangs in front, the way the hair framed the heart-shaped face, and even the facial features were quite clearly hers. Whoever had built this statue had undoubtedly had at a decent portrait of her face to use as a reference!

“Oh…” she spluttered, unable to take her eyes off the statue. “This is… I… really…”

“Doubtless the desert faithful told the locals much about you,” Azzanadra pointed out, placing a hand on her shoulder. “It hardly surprises me that they would consider you worthy of recognition—but time is of the essence! You must not forget the urgency of the situation.”

Jaina nodded, still a bit startled from her initial surprise, and turned to pull one of the large double doors to the shrine open. The hinges creaked loudly as it swung open, and she hoped the caretaker or whoever else was present wouldn’t be too alarmed or frightened as she stepped quietly inside.

The shrine was adorned with paper lanterns hung from the ceiling, and the stone floor was covered with a royal blue carpet with a great yellow and sky blue symbol of Zaros, resembling the one on the Senntisten temple’s floor, in the center. Large terracotta jars and vessels were lined up on the walls on either side, and there were scrolls hung along the walls showing Eastern-style watercolor portraits of various Zarosian figures—like the statues outside, the details weren’t entirely accurate and all of them wore Eastern clothing, but Jaina could tell whom was depicted in each painting.

One scroll showed Char as a red-gold-haired woman dressed in a red robe, dancing amid a sea of red flames; another depicted Nex as one of the Tengu bird-demons that Sojobo resembled, soaring through a blood-red sky with three human warriors, weapons drawn, below her. Another showed Wahisietel and Akthanakos fighting side by side, the former casting a swirling smoke tornado and the latter commanding a mighty camel… dragon… some kind of cross between a camel and a bearded Eastern dragon. Azzanadra had three different paintings to himself—one with him giving a sermon, another with him standing in front of an empty throne with scepter in hand, and a third with him in a battle pose with spells in hand, defending a throng of people behind him. Two of the scrolls also depicted Jaina, with the odango hairstyle and the yukata that her statue had had—one of them showed her holding hands with Azzanadra amid a swirl of flower petals, and the other showed her in a snowy landscape either trying to catch snowflakes or conjure a snow flurry.

Two sets of stairs led up towards the altar, behind which hung a tapestry bearing the symbol of Zaros and columns of Wushanko text on either side. A young woman in a pink and lavender robe hurried down the stairs towards the two of them, panting as she stopped before them to catch her breath.

“It is not often that travelers come from afar,” she said serenely, tucking a strand of long pale pink hair behind her ear before elegantly bowing towards them. “Welcome to the temple of Zaros, arbiter of fate! I am Ayame, priestess and caretaker of this temple. We do not see westerners here often, save for the traders from the Kharid!”

“A pleasure to meet you, Ayame,” Jaina greeted, curtsying politely. “I am acquainted with said traders, and I have been curious about seeing this place for myself. I wish it could be under better circumstances, though.”

“Better circumstances?” Ayame blinked, frowning. “What do you—w-wait!” Her turquoise blue eyes widened suddenly, and her cheeks flushed deep red. “I’ve not asked your names yet! Forgive me for my impoliteness…”

“I am Jaina Katarn of Lumbridge, and this is—”

“Wait!” Ayame exclaimed again, shooting bolt upright. “Are you saying you are Lady Janna—the courageous young heroine the traders spoke of? Liberator of the sealed champions, wielder of the power of ice, and consort to the high priest of Zaros himself?”

“I… I am, actually…” The purple-haired mage nodded shakily. “My reputation precedes me! And it’s Jaina…”

“Oh my goodness!” the priestess cried, practically bouncing up and down where she stood. “A hero from the stories came here! All the way from the west! To see this very shrine! Oh, I knew all our hard work was going to pay off!”

Just as suddenly, she stopped short and let out a gasp, quickly falling to her knees. “I-I mean… please forgive my impropriety, m’lady! I-I’m still fairly new to being a priestess, but I’ve been trained to act like a proper lady! It’s just… this isn’t something that happens every day…” She slowly stood up again and hastily brushed off her skirts. “Oh, and… Lady Janna, I do not mean to be intrusive, but you look to be with child.”

It was Jaina’s turn to turn red. “Eh… so you noticed! I guess I can’t hide it that well anymore…” She grinned awkwardly and stared down at her feet, suddenly wondering how long it would be before she’d no longer be able to see them when she looked down. “I’d better think about getting new clothes after this whole affair is sorted out! And it’s Jaina…”

“Oh my goodness, this is even more wonderful news! A baby… you must be so excited, and surely the high priest will be so happy too!” Ayame beamed brightly and gave another joyful squeal, and then quickly caught herself and stopped short. “Eep! There I go again, acting unladylike and ill-befitting of a priestess! W-well, at least it’s not like the high priest himself has come to visit… I wouldn’t want him to think I lack discipline, after all!”

The adventurer quietly glanced at her beloved, and he silently met her gaze. She knew he would reveal himself only if he wished to, and perhaps it wasn’t the time to do so yet.

“Ah, I did not mean to seem rude to you, sir!” Ayame cried, quickly bowing her head towards Azzanadra. “You must have accompanied Lady Janna to make sure she and the child stay safe. It is indeed good for her to have a loyal companion! The sea’s moods change on a whim, and it can be as harsh and deadly one moment as it is tranquil and friendly another!”

“No offense taken,” Azzanadra replied, straightening his hat. “Dr. Aurelius Nabanik is my name, and I am a scholar. This land is as new to me as it is to her.”

“You must both be quite excited to be here, then!” Ayame smiled at him and gave Jaina an eager look. “So, what is the high priest like? Is he as magnificent and noble as a khan, yet as mighty and terrible as the most fearsome sea monsters? Is it true that he breathes fire and has a voice like that of a thousand sirens? Does his magic move mountains and cover whole cities in blankets of snow? Was your first meeting just like the traders described—did he leave you breathless as you witnessed his full splendor?”

“He is indeed most impressive,” said Jaina, flushing slightly, “but I will tell you more about him later; there is an urgent matter to be discussed. Do you have a fragment of a scroll describing how to create a stonescale koi cape?”

“Yes, my grandmother knew how to make them,” the priestess replied, visibly calming down. “She used to tell me that the scroll had been divided into pieces so that the knowledge might be shared with those on the neighboring isles, and now its other three fragments lie in the hands of others within the Loop. The knowledge of how to craft them is much more common in the Shield—the koi are seen more often in those seas—but hardly anyone lives all the way out there. But why is this urgent?”

“Because a dangerous enemy knows about this place,” the adventurer said gravely, silently praying that telling the truth wouldn’t convey the wrong idea. “The other three scroll pieces have changed hands by now—adventurers traveling across the Wushanko Isles found out who the former owners were and brought the pieces to me in order to reassemble the scroll. The one who seeks yours is a priestly warrior who built a Saradominist church in the Skull—and he would likely steal more from this temple than just the scroll piece! Or do worse than that…”

Ayame turned pale. “A warrior? But I cannot fight at all!” She started nervously messing with a strand of hair. “Dhar Pei’s Vantage is a peaceful island, unprepared for any hostile forces! The sea’s currents and the rocks off the coast provide enough natural defenses to keep the island safe… I often see the traders carry daggers, but they could not fight a trained warrior either…”

“That’s why I made sure to get here first.” Jaina drew herself up steadfastly. “With my magic, I can hold my own against even large platoons—and he’s not likely to bring a lot of friends with him.”

“But what of your child?” Ayame’s eyes had settled on her growing stomach. “You shouldn’t have to risk your child for my sake...”

“You must not think to take this matter into your own hands, Jaina,” Azzanadra added. “If the locals are left weak and defenseless from one man, how will they be meant to defend against greater threats? You cannot be here for them all the time—they must be able to stand strong on their own.”

“It’s not me he’s after, it’s the scroll piece,” Jaina pointed out, her voice a bit less resolute now. On the one hand, he had a point, but on the other, she needed to personally teach Tomlin a lesson—and she knew he didn’t mean it like that, but she had had enough of being treated like she was made of glass. A part of her was battle-ready and raring to go, eager to face a strong foe so she could prove that being pregnant didn’t make her any less of a powerful mage.

She sighed, wondering if it was just her or if she was getting more Mahjarrat-like. “Speaking of that, I was hoping you could be persuaded to part with it, but that must sound so sudden and rude of me to ask…”

“Give up the scroll fragment my mother and grandmother trusted me to keep safe? Just like that?” Ayame frowned deeply, looking down at her feet. Sweat beaded on her brow as she kept wringing her hands in silence. “I-I don’t know…” she finally whispered. “I need time to think…”

She shook her head. “There is time to discuss the matter and devise plans, at least. I have provided the traders with food and beds since they first arrived, so we can speak at my home over hot soup and tea! You might be here awhile before the warrior’s ship arrives if he is coming from the Skull, and navigating the reef will delay him even further—assuming the reef doesn’t take his ship down, anyway.”

“It would take him at least a month from now to arrive from where he set off, and that’s being generous.” It would most likely be two months, Jaina knew—too long to stay and wait. “We have business to attend to back in the West and can’t stay long, but there is time to prepare, at least, and the traders will probably be back before he shows up.”

“I do hope to see them again soon,” Ayame murmured wistfully, her face flushing a teensy bit red. “I don’t mean to keep you if you’re busy, but… will you at least stay for a couple of days? It will take more than one day to form a plan for the warrior’s arrival, and the other families will need guidance on the matter.” She gave them both an encouraging smile. “I think you will like it here! The people of Dhar Pei’s Vantage are a friendly folk—here in our community, if you help others, we will help you. Even the khan makes time to intermingle with the common folk! And the merchants would appreciate if you bought some of their wares, if you have the chimes—you mentioned you need clothes to fit your motherly figure, Lady Janna? You would find that the tailor has many suitable options for that.”

She had a point, and indeed it wouldn’t hurt to venture down into the town and support the local economy a little bit. Who knew what manner of interesting things were for sale at the market… food, jewelry, toys and dolls for the babies to play with?

“I do admit I’d like to stay and explore for at least a little while! And it’s Jaina.”

“Shall we meet at your home now to discuss how to proceed?” Azzanadra asked. “We must consider what is to be done with the scroll fragment, as well as how the locals will prepare to defend the temple.”

“Indeed, we can come to an agreement—or at least take steps towards devising a plan—over some soup and tea.” Ayame motioned for them to follow her outside. “Do feel free to visit the marketplace while I get everything ready!”

~***~

The dining table in the priestess’ home was long enough for at least ten or twelve people to sit at, and oddly low and close to the floor. Instead of chairs, there were small mats to sit on, although Jaina wasn’t sure how to properly do so since there was no leg room under the table.

She was wearing a deep violet yukata with lavender, blue, and silver swirly patterns, one of a few she’d bought in the marketplace just a few minutes earlier. Azzanadra had simply shapeshifted himself an Eastern coat and loose pants; for all his wealth, none of it was in chimes. Both of them had had to put their shoes at the door before coming into the house.

“Ah, just in time, you two!” Ayame greeted with a smile, bringing in a full tray and closing the paneled sliding door behind her. “Please, have a seat!”

She knelt on one of the mats across from where they stood and set the tray down on the table. There was a steaming teapot, a smaller, cracked teapot without a lid on it, a bowl of some kind of fish soup, some sticky white rice, and pieces of various colorful and unusual fruit skewered on sticks. The smell of the soup alone was enough to elicit a growl from Jaina’s stomach as she took a seat.

“You’re sharp,” the adventurer remarked, cradling her stomach. “Always seeming to know when food is around… why, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were half vampyre!”

“Ah, who were you talking to just now?” Ayame asked as she poured three cups of tea. “Are you sure you would not like some food, sir?”

Azzanadra shook his head. “No thank you; a single cup of tea will suffice.”

“Oh, just to my baby! I do that all the time—and thank you!” Jaina accepted her cup, taking a sip of the hot green tea. It tasted strangely soothing and refreshing, and was mercifully not hot enough to burn her mouth or tongue.

“Ah, you talk to your baby already? How charming! You must be so eager to meet the little one…”

As the pink-haired priestess carefully filled a smaller bowl with soup, a purple glow flickered from the smaller teapot, and a tiny sphere of light seemed to peek curiously out of the opening. It hummed and glowed as if expressing curiosity.

“What might that be?” Azzanadra asked, motioning to the sphere of light. “It does not quite seem like a spell.”

“Oh, this little wisp is my friend!” Ayame smiled at the wisp as she passed a serving of soup and a skewer stick of fruit to Jaina. “It’s from Light Under Sea—I go there to see the wisps three times every year. They’re very curious—this one tagged along with me the first time I visited, and it always gets excited when the traders come to visit!” She beckoned eagerly to it. “Come out, little friend! These guests are quite important.”

The wisp floated up out of its teapot and flitted about in the air, as if to say it was glad to be getting some fresh air. It drifted over to Jaina and circled around her head, humming as it went.

“Hello there,” said the purple-haired mage with a smile, waving. “It’s good to meet you too!”

The wisp trilled joyfully and flew up to bump her affectionately on the nose, and then flitted over to examine Azzanadra more closely. He held out a hand and cupped it to allow it to land on his palm, and brought it closer to him. “What a strange little creature you are…”

As he scrutinized it and let it rest in his hand, Ayame quickly spoke up. “So you say this enemy warrior is only after my scroll fragment, yes? It is not in the temple, but kept safe in my home.”

“He may not necessarily know that, but I know how he plans to obtain it—he’s used the same tactic to claim other scroll pieces held by his religious rivals.” Jaina paused to sample a bit of the fruit. “He will bring with him a few companions to cause a disturbance and lure you away from the temple, and then he will move in discreetly to search for the scroll while you are distracted. If he can’t find it in the temple, he will probably steal whatever valuables he can to sell on the black market and then come directly for you to try to make you talk.”

“She does not exaggerate,” Azzanadra added, watching the wisp playfully bounce in his hand. “Saradominist forces have been relentless when it comes to hounding the faithful in the West for many centuries.”

“Does this mean, then, that the temple should be cleared out beforehand?” Ayame raised her bowl of soup to her lips. “We cannot afford to let all that hard work and money go to waste! And we must ensure he does not find the scroll fragment… I can always conceal it in a secret place where he would never think to look.”

“But that would only encourage him to search more homes and get the others involved,” Jaina pointed out. “If I could prove to him that I had obtained it peacefully, he might be more likely to stand down. And if worse comes to worse, I can give him a taste of my magic…”

“I told you you cannot take matters fully into your own hands,” Azzanadra said firmly, and gingerly sipped a bit of his tea. “The locals must form some kind of line of defense on their own and not be forced to rely solely on you.”

“I cannot simply give up the scroll fragment, even to a noble hero such as yourself,” Ayame said gravely, shaking her head. “This man cannot have the knowledge—a stonescale koi cape is said to protect its wearer from even the hazards of the reef, and though some of that may be mere legend, koi scales are very flexible and resilient. The cape would both be lightweight and possess the protective qualities of tempered steel. And you say he plans to create a disturbance… what if that disturbance is starting a riot in town? What if it is setting shops or homes aflame, or taking families and children prisoner for ransom? The others will be involved in this scheme somehow, and I must take responsibility for their safety!”

The wisp gave a worried hum as if to agree and flew over to perch on her shoulder, giving off a soothing glow. The priestess glanced over at it sadly and sighed. “What are we going to do…”

Jaina quietly focused on eating for the moment, her mind racing. Maybe it was unfair to be bringing all the Eastern scrolls to her port, when the Wushanko peoples themselves would also benefit from the knowledge… on the other hand, Tomlin would be relentless in his pursuit of the scroll fragment. On the other other hand, protecting it was clearly important to Ayame, much like maintaining the temple upkeep and the knowledge within Wahisietel’s library were important to the others… wait, if the cape would be lightweight and protective, and the scroll was that important…

“Wait.” She set down her bowl of soup. “I have the other three fragments… and we were able to teleport here… and if the cape has that durability and light weight… why shouldn’t you and I both have the whole scroll?”

“Both of us?” Ayame looked astonished at the idea. “But… but how is that possible?”

“It’s quite simple! I’ll bring the other three fragments to you so you can reassemble the scroll, and then we’ll make a copy of it that I can keep for my own use! There are Western traders who sail to catch the koi when they swarm in large numbers, so that way you and I could make capes for the people here to wear! They’d be better protected without having to wear bulky plate armor! I’d have to deliver my capes to the Kharidian traders so they could get them here… but that way, everyone wins!”

Ayame blinked, nursing her cup of tea as she contemplated the idea. A long moment of silence fell over the table before she spoke again.

“I… I never thought the chance to make the scroll whole again would ever be possible… this is… this is a wondrous opportunity!” Her eyes had lit up, and the wisp was zipping about beside her doing loop-de-loops and glowing brightly. “And if I can make capes, the fishermen who might bring koi scales for me to work with could stop and listen, hear about the teachings of Zaros and the heroes who upheld them!”

Azzanadra nodded and gave Jaina a slight smile. “Your mind remains keen.”

“Speaking of that…” Ayame’s eyes sparkled brightly. “Lady Janna, you’ve met the great heroes, haven’t you? The traders have told me many tales, but I would love to hear more about them from you! Especially about you and the high priest…”

The wisp zoomed over to Jaina and hummed insistently as it flickered before her eyes, as if to insist on hearing a story. Well, it was hard to resist something so cute, and she didn’t think there’d be any harm in indulging the curiosities of a new Zarosian.

“Alright, alright,” she conceded. “I suppose a good place to start is how I first met my beloved…”

The wisp hummed excitedly and spun around in circles, and Azzanadra gave Jaina a knowing smile. “Ah yes, a worthy tale to begin with indeed… and the wisp seems to agree.”

The purple-haired mage giggled softly and returned the smile. “Then the little guy’s wish is my command, it seems! So I had spent all my money—I guess that’s one more way I take after my father—and I heard a rumor of a great treasure in the Kharidian Desert…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this time I bring you an installment that draws heavily from Player-owned Ports! It's strangely fitting that it would get uploaded shortly after the Arc got released in-game. I suppose the alternate title is "Alicia, how much more anime are you going to get?"
> 
> The idea for this fic came directly from Tomlin the Missionary's Loop region voyages--his voyages do indeed mention a Zarosian temple there, and his scroll voyage in the Loop does indeed have him doing exactly what he has planned here. Naturally, a Zarosian portmaster--especially one like Jaina--wouldn't stand for that sort of thing!
> 
> The dynamic between Zu Zu and Tomlin was super fun to write--a stuffy priest and a nymphomaniac work so well as foils, and they play off one another so well! Poor Tomlin, he's probably really unnerved being around her... though, if he's still willing to work together with her... Tomlin himself is interesting to write here, since he's going to end up being very internally conflicted. I want him to come off as sympathetic, especially since he has a pretty solid character arc in his storyline.
> 
> I kind of mixed and matched Chinese and Japanese elements when describing the setting of Dhar Pei's Vantage--more on the Japanese side since I've watched a lot of anime, and the temple is heavily based off a Shinto shrine. The paintings in the temple were inspired in part by real Chinese, Japanese, and Korean religious artworks, [like](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/-pBRWC2_q12g/UNYu4fWqwDI/AAAAAAAAAVY/hCxHcupYOAE/s1600/Holy+Family+Japanese.png) [these](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/25/86/f3/2586f383a4ddbe8e75cd060de07511da.jpg) [ones,](https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/e4/c9/89/e4c9896f3b7bd957ed72d809ca541785.jpg&quot) as well as by paintings of Shinto deities.
> 
> Jaina might not have been a key religious figure for as long as the other Zarosians have, but her deeds have been hugely significant to the faithful. I don't think the desert bandits told the easterners about Zaros' return, but the other things she did carry a lot of weight too.
> 
> You'd think the easterners wouldn't want to just give their scroll pieces up to some westerner, especially since Ports gear would be both highly useful and culturally significant to the people of Wushanko. It does seem kinda dickish to just take the scrolls and hoard them in port like that when you think about it...
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, and stay tuned for Part 2!


	2. Chapter 2

“I thought they’d warm up to me after I rescued their greatest hero and showed interest in their faith, but many of them were still unwilling to trust me, even though they thanked me for my help.” Jaina paused to eat a yellow berry, savoring its sweetness and creamy texture—she wondered if the little ones also liked these. “Even Eblis was unwilling to teach me more about the Zarosian faith than the simple basics. When I transcribed and published the spells Azzanadra had taught me, there were many among the desert faithful who believed I was no more than a mercenary, seeking to use their secrets and knowledge for personal gain. I had to do more to help them out to prove myself worthy in their eyes!”

“So they saw you as much like those who seek our scroll fragments for themselves,” Ayame remarked, motioning for Jaina to pass her cup over so she could refill it. “They would not have had the runes to benefit from the knowledge themselves, and with how harsh their home is and how they were beset by hostile forces on all sides, they have little reason to trust strangers.”

“I realized that, but I presumed at the time that they would be grateful for my assistance and eager to convert me to their ways,” said Jaina, rolling back the sleeve of her robe a bit. “I was upset and confused that they would still be so hostile—but now that I know what it’s like to be Zarosian, what it’s like to have to keep so many secrets and hide my faith, I understand just why they acted the way they did.”

She was sitting at the dining table at Ayame’s home, dressed in a yukata patterned with blue and white blooms—she’d been wearing Eastern robes often, as they accommodated her growing figure rather well. She had found time to visit Dhar Pei’s Vantage several times over the course of the month, though she still required Azzanadra or Akthanakos’ assistance to teleport; during her visits, the priestess would find time to call meetings like this one to discuss what to do about Tomlin’s plans.

Indeed there were several of the local faithful present—well, Azzanadra questioned whether the Easterners could be truly considered Zarosian, as they were mainly more interested in Zaros’ philosophy and his most famous followers than in the Empty Lord himself. Jaina didn’t think it was a question of whether they were Zarosian; they were, they followed the teachings. Then again, Azzanadra considered the bandits’ admiration of him to be borderline idolatrous, and she didn’t see it that way either—the bandits merely had great respect for him as a hero and leader, and he had done much for them.

“Why are Westerners so inclined to antagonize and kill others over something as minor as which gods they follow?” someone asked. “No one starts wars over which spirits and guardians watch over which islands, or which have priests and shrines dedicated to them.”

“Does that mean the priestly warrior would cut us and our families down without a second thought?” The elderly woman who had spoken frowned, the lines in her face furrowing deeply. “I still say we need to hire the Death Lotus to deal with him—our children must be kept safe!”

“I told you, I don’t want to kill him,” Jaina pointed out, shaking her head emphatically, “and getting the Death Lotus involved seems rather excessive, don’t you think?”

“I don’t know; Lady Janna has implied that many gods and their followers have strong rivalries,” said a man in an orange and yellow coat. “It must be like the way the khans of other isles have declared war on each other over the tiniest slights throughout history. At least Lord Meikai is a sensible ruler; we are blessed to have him.”

“We need to inform Lord Meikai about the warrior!” exclaimed a younger woman. “He would know what to do to protect us all.”

The rest of the islanders started murmuring in agreement all at once, and Ayame slowly nodded as she looked them over and listened. “Yes, I have contemplated seeking an audience with him. Whether he still has misgivings about the traders and their ways or not, he has always supported his people.”

“Misgivings?” The adventurer frowned, resting her hands in her lap. “Did he disapprove of them being here to spread the word of our lord?”

“He was… leery of the presence of westerners, as the traders were of you,” the priestess replied softly. “He had them kept on close watch to ensure they did not cause any trouble. I was one of the first to vouch for them—I know Lord Meikai and his family quite well! It was in part due to my efforts that the traders were welcomed and accepted.”

“Surely he would agree that we need the Death Lotus,” insisted the old woman. “They would get the job done stealthily and efficiently, ensuring we all sleep soundly at night!”

“We do not need to get them involved,” Ayame stated firmly before Jaina could protest again. “His personal guard is far more trustworthy, and I believe he could be convinced to spare a few to keep watch over the shrine.”

The orange-clad man looked worried. “Will that not leave him vulnerable should the priestly warrior seek to steal from him?”

“Only two guards will be enough; he has ten,” Ayame pointed out. “Yes, I will go to Lord Meikai. He will know how best we should proceed from here.”

“It seems like a good idea, but would he listen?” Jaina frowned uncertainly and ate another one of the yellow berries. “If the khan still has misgivings about the faithful, he might be hesitant to support us directly.”

“Lady Janna, this is not just an issue of the followers of Zaros.” Ayame’s voice was resolute and determined, and her gaze almost seemed to pierce through Jaina. “Perhaps in the West, you divide your people so starkly based on the gods you follow, but here on Dhar Pei’s Vantage, we are all part of the same community despite our differences. That did not change when we heard the word of the Empty Lord and began to mingle with the traders—Lord Meikai knows this, and he looks out for all of us. The priestly warrior may think in terms of gods as you do, think that he is making a move solely against his rivals, but he threatens our entire community with his actions, and we will push back against him together.”

The other islanders drew themselves up staunchly and chorused their agreement all at once, that same piercingly determined look in their eyes. Jaina couldn’t help but feel just as determined, and wished Azzanadra were here to see them display that unshakable resolve and courage—perhaps then he might see them more as true Zarosians.

“You’re fortunate to be all the way over here and not have ever had to worry about being hunted down and killed for following the wrong god,” she remarked, “or, at least, worry about being thrown into dungeons or otherwise harshly punished for it. But that’s the least of my worries these days—if any Saradominist ever saw that I gave birth to a half-Mahjarrat child…”

“You could stay here with us if you fear for the life of the child,” Ayame offered, “especially if the traders cannot afford to help take care of it.”

“Actually, I already agreed to let them assist with the birth,” Jaina said quickly, feeling her stomach clutch at the suggestion. “It will be an event of great significance for them, and I wouldn’t deny them that opportunity. Besides, I’m… needed more in the West. To stay here, fearing for my life, would be to run and hide, and I…” She shook her head, taking a moment to eat a couple more berries in hopes that they would calm her down a bit. “It was humiliating enough to have to run and hide when my hometown came under siege from enemies I couldn’t fight, bad enough that my greatest enemy seeks to render me helpless and powerless any chance he gets. I will not be weak, will not be useless, any more—I must protect those who need it and face any danger bravely, have the strength and courage to be the mother my little one needs!”

She too drew herself up proudly, her gaze hardening steadfastly as she cradled her stomach. She wasn’t sure if she really was growing to be more Mahjarrat-like or if she had always been this determined, but it didn’t really matter. She would stand strong alongside the islanders, show that she wasn’t made of glass or too cowardly to take needed action, be capable of protecting and defending her children from all harm! Tomlin would see this firsthand, and the Zamorakians would see it eventually too.

The man in the orange coat looked her over curiously. “You’re a bold one, Lady Janna. Perhaps your boldness and bravery is what endeared the high priest to you?”

A slight smile crossed Jaina’s features. “He does often speak highly of my deeds, yes. And I hope he will speak highly of this one, when all’s said and done.”

~***~

The starlight glimmered on the surface of the sea as Tomlin made his way towards the docks under cover of the night. The mission had been accomplished, the ship’s hold was well stocked with chi and other goods, and Zu Zu was off at the bar engaging in all manner of lascivious behavior with whichever local sailors and pearl divers might have tickled her fancy. Much as he himself might’ve wanted some sake, he had to keep his mind clear and make haste before anyone saw him.

Sure enough, as he crossed the docks he could see the dinghy waiting for him in the shadow of the larger ship. A hooded boatman sat quietly in it, oars in hand, and quietly nodded as he spotted the missionary.

“Ah, Zhang, I knew I could count on you!” Tomlin whispered as he boarded the small boat. “We must be cautious—the reef will be even more difficult to navigate at night.”

Zhang merely grunted and nodded to two other figures as they emerged from their hiding place in the ship’s shadow. The sea orphan navigator had never been the most talkative individual; rather, he was much more of a doer, and just the help Tomlin needed at the moment.

“We should arrive on Dhar Pei’s Vantage by sunrise if the wind and sea are good to us,” one of the pair murmured as he boarded the boat.

“It is unlikely we will be that swift, though,” said the other, settling carefully into the boat. “We cannot afford to travel quickly with the reef and the rocks off the coast.”

“Do not forget that Saradomin’s light will guide us, even in this darkness.” Tomlin gripped his mace tightly from where it lay across his lap. “We will accomplish this task with his wisdom—and when I return with the scroll in hand, the Portmaster will understand that it was a worthy undertaking!”

“Hail, lord of light,” his companions chorused, nodding as Zhang quietly pushed the boat away from the dock.

As he watched the coastal city grow smaller and smaller on the horizon, Tomlin couldn’t help but doubt his own words. He had been unable to stop thinking about what Zu Zu had said, and every stroke of the paddles only made the part of him that feared her words might be true grow stronger. It couldn’t be, it was a ludicrous idea that the Portmaster would follow a god of evil… she might be angry at him for going against her orders, but she couldn’t possibly be devoted to the Empty One…

So why was he worrying that it might turn out to be so?

He sighed and stared down at the star-shaped head of his mace, wishing greatly that he’d bought a bottle of sake at the bar before he left. He could only pray that Saradomin would grant him the courage to accomplish the task of obtaining the scroll and to bravely face whatever reaction Jaina might have for him afterwards.

~***~

The midday sun shone down on the hill overlooking the tiny seaside village, and the wind whistled through her hair and robes as she walked past the statues near the temple. Perhaps another time she might have enjoyed the beautiful day, listened to the songs of distant birds and terracotta miners hard at work, let herself be at peace and told a story or two to her children as she relaxed, but now she was on her guard and keeping her eyes peeled, staff in hand and her bag well stocked with runes.

She was ready for whatever was coming; she could take on any ragtag group that showed up, and two of the khan’s guards lay in wait for Tomlin inside the temple. Still, the more uncertain part of her couldn’t help but worry—how did Tomlin plan to get in? There was only one entrance to the temple, but he might be hesitant to use the front door. Would he then go around the back and bomb or tunnel his way in? Would the guards be injured or killed if he used an explosive? And how exactly was the diversion going to play out?

As she looked around the hillside, Jaina surveyed the various small boats that were sailing near the small port town below. Hard as it was to see the finer details from this distance, she still noticed that one of the boats on the shoreline looked different; a small battered rowboat darker in color than the white wood of the local pearl divers’ vessels, haphazardly dragged onto the sandy beach instead of properly docked.

Did this mean Tomlin and his lackeys had already arrived, or was that some other, completely unassuming boat? When had they arrived? Where were they now? He couldn’t have brought more than three companions, given how small the boat looked…

Jaina got most of her answers in that moment, as she suddenly felt herself being pulled into a chokehold from behind and couldn’t help but utter a startled cry. She tried to twist out of the unseen stranger’s grasp, but her stomach and the long skirt of her yukata hampered her movement enough for the stranger to be able to pull her back into a tighter crushing grip.

“You! Heretic priestess.” The man who had ambushed her turned her around so she was looking straight at him. He was clearly a Westerner based on his close-cropped blond hair and his Asgarnian accent. “Dunno how you got swayed to a cause of evil, don’t care—you’re coming with us!”

So this goon thought she was the priestess! She clutched her staff tighter as she struggled to pull free. “What are you doing? Unhand me!”

“Eh?” The thug’s grip loosened a bit as he stared at her. “What do we have here? Some country lass from Misthalin? We were expecting someone more well-educated than a farm girl... Hmph, eh, not surprising you’d have sneaked over here to taint the minds of the local fools with your words of poison and trickery. No matter—just stop squirming and come along quietly!”

“We shall take you back to Misthalin where you belong,” a second thug added, drawing a bow. “I’m sure His Majesty King Roald would be interested in hearing about your, ahem, missionary endeavors in these parts.”

“And what laws of Misthalin have I broken?” She did her best to keep a brave face, her stomach clutching at the sight of the archer. “The khan has allowed this temple to be built, and there is no law in Misthalin against leaving the kingdom to freely worship as you wish. And I doubt you are working for His Majesty!”

“We aren’t here to talk, priestess.” The archer pointed his bow straight at her and nocked an arrow, sending a chill through her heart. “Come with us, and we won’t even have to knock you out!”

The first thug reached to his side to draw a blade, and Jaina quickly seized the brief window of opportunity to ram the end of her staff into his stomach hard before he could put her back in the chokehold again. She would not let anything happen to her children, not here, not now!

“Get back! I won’t let you hurt them!”

Twisting herself free, she swiftly blasted an Ice Barrage at both of them, knocking them back and freezing them as they were thrown to the ground from the force of the spell. Then she ran towards the temple as fast as she could, though she was still hindered by her long robe skirt and growing stomach.

“What the… a mage? The boss didn’t say anything about that!”

“Relax, pal, I’ll deal with her! Help me out here, will you…”

Jaina turned to look at the thugs, who were struggling to break free of the layer of ice that encased them. The archer was fumbling for his bow, while the brawnier thug was bashing the hilt of his blade against the ice to shatter it sooner.

She raised her staff and focused her gaze straight on the two of them. “Sheathe your weapons and stay back! I don’t want to kill you, but if it’s a fight you want, I will fight if I must!”

“What in the name of Saradomin is going on here? This magic…”

Hearing the all too familiar voice, Jaina whirled around, finding herself looking straight at a certain very dumbfounded-looking missionary. “So, Tomlin!” She regarded him sternly, still holding her staff at the ready. “I knew you would show up sooner rather than later.”

“You knew I would… what?” Tomlin gasped, staring at her openmouthed and wide-eyed. “P-Portmaster? Jaina? What are you doing here?”

“Ensuring you don’t go against my instructions not to steal from this place,” she snapped, and waved frantically towards the temple. “Guards, guards!”

The shrine doors slammed open at her cry and the khan’s guards rushed over to restrain the stunned Tomlin, who merely continued to stare at Jaina. “So it’s true, then? You came all the way over here just to defend these heretics? But the scroll—”

“The scroll has already been negotiated for,” Jaina replied severely. “I sorted that matter out with the priestess peacefully! And your goons over there might have harmed my child!”

“Hey! We weren’t g-going to kill you,” the brawny thug called out, his teeth chattering from the ice as he did his best to try to shatter it.

“Why d-didn’t you say you were with child?” the archer demanded. “Or that you know the boss?”

One of the guards grunted and hurried over to the pair of thugs as the first bound Tomlin’s wrists and took his mace; the missionary himself still looked too stunned to try to fight back. “So, Portmaster… is it true then? That you serve the Terrible One? Is that… is that why you came all the way here to stop me? I did not want to believe that possible, but I noticed that statue over there. The one that resembles you…”

She hesitated, feeling a lump rise in her throat, and looked at the ground. She wasn’t sure if she could keep it secret from him anymore, since he already seemed to know… perhaps now was the time for her to stand strong, not show fear, stand by her convictions and prove the strength of them to him.

“Yes, I have come to the defense of my fellow faithful.” Her eyes narrowed slightly and she drew herself up straight and tall. “Too long have we suffered unjustly at the hands of Zamorakians and Saradominist militants such as yourself. Now we have found a place where we can worship freely, without fear of being killed or thrown into dungeons or other such things, and you come here to steal from us and disturb the peace! Of course I would step in, Tomlin—look, I’m not going to kill you, and I was willing to assist you with your church, but I could not simply let you do this!”

“But, Portmaster… Jaina… why would you…?” He gazed at her sadly. “Why would someone like yourself choose to side with a cause of evil?”

“What makes you so certain that I am a servant of evil?” she pointed out. “Do you suddenly see me as a heartless witch who would kill and torture people out of spite and revenge just because I follow a god you don’t like? Do you even know a thing about my lord other than that Saradomin doesn’t like him? Had you known I was Zarosian before we first met, before you enlisted my help to build your church, would you have killed or beaten me on sight?”

Tomlin merely continued to gape at her awkwardly, not saying anything. When the guard motioned to the two thugs being led away and told him he too would be brought before the khan for attempting a robbery and for disturbing the peace, he didn’t even look his way—his eyes had never left Jaina the whole time. He didn’t look angry, and his deep blue eyes weren’t burning with their usual fervor; instead he looked sad, confused, scared even.

“See, Tommy, didn’t I tell you?”

Jaina turned towards the sound at the same time Tomlin did, and sure enough, Zu Zu was coming up the hillside, a cheerful grin on her face. She smiled flirtatiously at Jaina as she approached. “Darling, I do hope that Tommy and his friends didn’t trouble you too much! I must say, the local fashion really does suit your fair figure.”

Jaina felt her face grow hot, and Tomlin gave the occultist a blank stare and shook his head. “What are you doing here, Zu Zu? Haven’t I told you that her husband would not appreciate your behavior towards her?”

“Did you think I didn’t see you slip off in the night, handsome?” Zu Zu asked, fluttering her eyelashes playfully at him. “You look to be rather in a bind, it seems! In fact, it looks like Meikai knew you were coming and planted guards here to catch you. Perhaps I should set such a trap for you sometime!”

The guard nodded. “This young woman here tipped us off about him. We will be bringing him to Lord Meikai for sentencing shortly.”

“This is hardly the time for lewd remarks and sultry gestures,” Tomlin said dryly, sighing before glancing back at Jaina. “Speaking of which, Portmaster, where is your husband? Surely he would accompany you on such a long journey?”

Jaina wasn’t actually sure where he had currently gone, but before she could consider an explanation, another familiar voice came from behind her. “I have greater concerns at the moment than the fact that someone is flirting with her, priest. Such as the fact that your lackeys drew bow and blade towards her and threatened her—and our child.”

The mage turned to look at her beloved, surprised to see him there so suddenly. “A-Aurelius?” she gasped, quickly catching herself before she let his true name slip. “When did you get here?”

“I saw those two turn their weapons on you from a distance, and it is fortunate that you handled things so well on your own,” Azzanadra replied, glaring darkly at Tomlin as he adjusted his hat. Even in his human form, he now seemed to tower over the missionary, looking truly intimidating. “You, priest, are extremely fortunate that the khan will be dealing with you now. I would not be inclined to be as merciful.”

“I did not know the Portmaster herself would be here!” Tomlin exclaimed, looking indignant. “You are her husband, I assume? My companions acted of their own accord; by Saradomin’s beard, I would not have drawn my weapon against her! I sought the scroll here for her! It would have been bloodless!”

“You nonetheless associated with thugs who were willing to harm a woman with child—my child,” Azzanadra snapped, “and regardless, you ignored her express wishes and sought to steal from the local faithful. Have I any good reason to spare you from my wrath?”

“Aurelius, please.” Jaina stepped closer to him, tentatively taking his hand in hers. “I think I made the point clear to him—we’d better leave him to Khan Meikai now, don’t you think?”

He squeezed her hand back a little too tightly and took a deep breath. “Perhaps you are right, my dear. He has been dealt with; it is perchance not worth the effort to further do so personally.” He still sounded tense and coldly furious. “Still, when I saw what nearly happened to you, to the little one… I must commend you for acting as quickly and cleverly as you did.”

“See? I haven’t lost my skills and my magical prowess.” She felt her heart swell with pride as she gazed up at him. “Even if it is a lot harder to run now…”

Tomlin still looked indignant as the guard started to lead him away. “I pray that Saradomin grants you the wisdom to do something about your temper for the sake of your wife and child, Aurelius. If you would kill me where I stand now, you would be no better than I once was.”

Jaina quickly moved closer so that her baby bump was pressed against Azzanadra’s side and squeezed his hand once more. He squeezed hers back and took several deep breaths as if to calm himself, letting his other hand slide discreetly over her swollen belly. He was still glaring at Tomlin with a scowl that could slice through solid steel as the missionary was led off, though she could feel the tension in his muscles slowly fading.

“So, Aurelius, is it?” Zu Zu winked and flashed a sultry smile. “My oh my, you’re even handsomer than I imagined! The dear Portmaster is one lucky young woman indeed.”

Azzanadra looked unimpressed with the occultist’s attempts to tease him. “Dr. Aurelius Nabanik, yes. I take it you are also one of the adventurers Jaina spoke of?”

“But of course! I am Zu Zu, and I could regale you with many, many tales, particularly if you’re curious about what the infamous khan of the sea was like!” Zu Zu was clearly undeterred despite her failure to fluster him, although Jaina was certainly reddening at her remarks. “Don’t mind my dear Tommy, by the way. He gets a bit too zealous about godly matters sometimes!”

“What will happen to him now?” Jaina asked, glancing nervously in the direction that the guard had taken Tomlin. “You don’t think the khan would execute him?”

“Not for petty thievery, darling,” Zu Zu assured her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “More likely, Meikai will want to keep him locked up for a little while—but you needn’t worry! I can get an audience or two with Meikai to bargain. A little charm and the right sort of words—perhaps even a seduction or two—could sway the situation and get him released!”

“So you’re going to bail him out of prison, then?” Jaina hoped that Zu Zu could do that fairly and not need to resort to trickery to get Tomlin out. “Would you also mind sending word to Hyu-Ji about what happened to him? The sea orphans might be worried about him.”

Zu Zu smiled and nodded. “I’ll handle things from here, darling. You go on with your handsome husband and don’t worry too much! It is only a pity that he does not seem the sort for a threesome.”

“Eh… w-what?” Jaina turned a deep red, her mind already swirling with desperate thoughts of kittens and cakes to block the disturbing images that comment threatened to evoke.

“Yes, it is time we left,” Azzanadra said quickly, sliding an arm firmly around her waist. “We have done enough here for now.”

He gave her waist a gentle squeeze and urged her to follow him along the path leading downhill from the temple. Leading her behind a large tree, he surveyed the area—for any remaining onlookers, she presumed—before teleporting them both to his private quarters near the Senntisten temple.

She immediately sat down on the nearby couch and looked down at her stomach, cradling it. “That certainly could have gone worse… it went fairly well, all things considered. Oh, little ones, I hope you weren’t too frightened…”

“The utter gall of that priest!” Azzanadra looked absolutely indignant as he sat down beside her and glared at the floor. “He schemes to steal from the faithful and risks causing the new converts to turn away from our lord out of fear, allows his lackeys to threaten our children’s lives to accomplish it, and then he has the nerve to belittle my capabilities as a father! What would that deluded thief know of what it is to be a father?”

Jaina looked at him uncertainly a moment, hesitating. She couldn’t help but be scared to approach—like any Mahjarrat, Azzanadra was truly frightening when he was angry, and she hadn’t realized at first just how deeply Tomlin’s words might have cut. Still, she had helped him calm himself earlier; surely she should support and comfort him when he needed it most?

Her hand was shaking a little as she slowly reached for his, gently guiding it to her stomach as she slid closer to him. His anger seemed to fade all of a sudden at the gesture, and he looked at her with an astonished expression as he rested his hand on her stomach.

She blinked up at him. “Azzanadra? Why do you look surprised?”

“It is… significant that you permit me such close contact with our children,” he murmured wistfully, stroking her stomach. “No Mahjarrat mother would have ever allowed a male to so much as approach her too closely when she was with child, and to be able to touch the growing child in her womb was utterly unheard of. For you to not only allow me to do so, but to encourage it…” He uttered a deep, guttural purring noise. “I can feel their life-forces within you, how strong they have grown in such a short time. Truly Zaros has blessed me, to be able to feel them so closely like this!”

“Why wouldn’t I want you to touch them, to be near them? They’re your children too, and you’re just as important to their lives as I am. There’s so much you can teach them that I couldn’t possibly… look at how much I’ve learned from you!” She offered him a bright, confident smile. “I know they’ll love you as much as I do, and I know you’ll be the best father they could ever dream of!”

A longer, deeper purr escaped his throat, and he pulled her closer to caress her belly more closely. “That is much to live up to, my dear. And I fully intend to do so—your words will be proven right soon enough. Of course, I am confident that you will prove an excellent mother as well.”

She closed her eyes, resting comfortably against him. “I won’t disappoint you in that regard!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My deepest apologies for the delay on this; I was going through a major stress period, but now that I've gotten off my ass, I should hopefully stay off my ass and finally catch up on my really long backlog!
> 
> I've wanted to touch on Jaina's initial relationship with the desert bandits for some time, since it would be pretty stupid for her to have magically fixed all their problems/for them to all love and trust her right away. Hopefully that part fits well enough with the story and flows well with the rest of it!
> 
> I've also been wanting to have her be a Pregnant Badass for some time, and even though it wasn't a full-on fight scene, I hope I took full advantage of the opportunity when provided! Of course, poor Tomlin probably wouldn't have been able to fight her effectively anyway, but then again, I don't think he would want to engage her in combat. Zu Zu, of course, continues to be immensely fun to write--I encourage the reader to imagine for themselves just how she goes about coming to Tomlin's aid!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated, and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
